Shadows
Previous (in order) A Dangerous Path Shattered Promises Secrets and Pasts Pack List Alpha-Night Beta-Blaze Hunters Rock Slash Bolt Scar Swift Patrol-dogs Scout Pine Wolf Omega Bramble's pack Bramble Claw Chill Wind Whisper Pups Night Frost Blaze Hail Boulder Quick Flash Fang Splash Gray Chapter 1 Night pinned Flash under her paws. He twisted and snapped, lunging outstretched paws toward Night's chest in an attempt to knock her free. She dodged one particularly well aimed thrust toward her ear. Well she was off balance Flash gave a swift, powerful blow to her chest, tossing her off. Night gasped as the hard ground knocked her breath out of her lungs. Flash scrambled to his paws and shook his coat out. "Good job, Night. Want to try that move on me again? Remember, dig your paws in the dirt and don't get distracted." "Sorry, I'm just not used to dogs going for my ears." Night climbed to her paws. "I have two brothers. Believe me, it happens a lot." Flash snorted. "Now come at me again." Night pushed off with her hind legs. She collided with his chest. He gasped and fell. Flash rolled out of the way of her next strike and leaped to his paws. He swept his paws under hers. She jumped and slammed her paws down on his shoulders. He grunted and slipped. Night fell on top of him and slid down, her paws slick with mud. "Good job Night. It's pretty wet out, maybe we should call it." Flash said. "Yeah, my shoulders are starting to hurt." Night said, flexing her shoulders. "Your hurt." Flash snorted. " You've been using mine as launch pads." "Sorry." Night apologized. "It was the only spot I could reach with you twisting." "No problem. Come on lets get some prey and tell our Mother-dogs how it went. With any luck we'll enter the ranks soon." Flash said, standing up slowly with his aching shoulders. ------------------- Night yawned and watched her denmates and littermates wrestle. "Want to take them on?" Flash padded over. "Bet I can beat Frost faster than you can beat Splash." "You're on." Night sprinted over and crashed into Splash knocking him over. Splash gripped her head with his paws and pushed it to the ground. Night lashed out with her hind legs, catching Splash's snout, knocking him off balance. She gripped his scruff with her jaws snd pushed him down. Night glanced over her shoulder at Flash. Frost pounded her paws repeatedly into his jaw. Flash fell backwards. "Your litter-sister is crazy good!" Night padded forward and pulled Frost off. "How did she beat you, Frost is hopeless." "Apparently not entirely hopeless." Flash said, shaking his head. Chapter 2 "Welcome to the pack our newest members, the strongest of the pups. Night, Flash, Fang and Hail come forward. You are the newest members and also the newest Patrol-dogs." Alpha barked. Night fought the urge to wag her tail and instead nodded. Flash nudged her paw with his own. She pushed him with her shoulder. Fang nodded and Hail pressed against Night. "I hope we go on patrol soon." Flash whispered. --------------------- The next Sun-dog journey Flash's wish came true. "Night!" Alpha barked sharply. "Yes Alpha!" She yelped, springing to her paws. "I want you to join the patrol with Flash and Wolf." Alpha announced. "And don't get in the way of the hunting patrol." "No problem." Night agreed. She padded over to Flash. "I can't believe we're alredy going on patrol!" Flash barked exitedly, bouncing around. "Let's get moving you two." Wolf barked. "I have a short patience for loud pups." Flash nodded. Wolf headed to the entrance. Flash shot Night an I'm not going to like this ''look. Night nodded. Wolf was sniffing around. Flash scented the air and he stiffened. "Come on, Night. There's something over there." He tilted his head toward a rocky overhang. Night nodded. "I'm with you." Flash dropped lower and started to creep toward the overhang. Night fell in sinc. Even Wolf was paying attention now, but wasn't moving, only observing. Flash glanced back and jerked his head. Night nodded. They both crouched lower. Flash nodded and they both crashed into the bush. With a roar of anger Night felt a paw collide with her snout, knocking her back. Flash yelped as Night saw flashing teeth. Night's head ached but she stood up and took an unsteady step toward the sound. Flash was tossed out of the bush and landed with a loud pop. He yelped and struggled to stand up but failed. Night limped over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. Flash opened his mouth to say something but winced. Night was knocked flat by hard muscle colliding with her flank. She twisted her head to snap at whatever it was but her jaws closed on thin air and she just barely caught sight of a dark pelt. Night sprang to her paws, ignoring the pain, she dove forward and covered Flash with her own body. The dark shape lunged forward. She felt something push off of her flank and head. Whatever it was it left a messy gash down her side. The strangely fast thing was slowing down, sure of victory. ''I won't give up this easily. Night thought. She gave a determined growl, but it caused her ribs to ache. "Pups," the thing snarled menacingly. The icy tone frightened Night and she shivered as she stood over Flash, jarring his injured shoulder, much to his complaint. "Nothing more than worthless ''pups. ''Insignificant, sniveling creatures!" Hard muscle collided with Night again, sending her vaulting over Flash. She felt caws on the back of her neck. "Hey!" Chapter 3 Night sat in camp, beside her Hail ranted about alk the things he would have done in her place. "But would you have saved Flash?" She asked in responce to a completely ridicoulous claim. "Obviously not. He can save himself. I fight for my pack, not dogs who are too weak to fight for themselves. By the way you should have seen the speed Wolf cannoned in here at. Must have really scared him 'cause he hid under his nest till Beta brought you back." Hail snorted. "I know, I saw him." Night grunted. "The Fox-heart. Flash sprained his shoulder and I've got more scrapes than fur. If I see him, I'll tear his pelt off." "Alpha beat you to it. Flung him halfway across the clearing for it." Hail snorted. "Didn't get half of what he deserved." Night grumbled. "I hear you and Flash are getting special honors or something because of it." Hail commented, licking his paw. "I wish I had special honors." "But you don't wish you had these cuts. I just want to eat." ------------------- "I'd like to thank Night and Flash." Alpha announced for their bravery in the face of danger." Night dipped her head scowling at the pain. When she looked back up Tracker and Scout were looking at her with pride and even Flash gave her an admiring look. "And, although Bramble will not be aloud to join the pack yet I see no need to hold his former packmates back any longer. Chill what do you have to say?" "I will fight for this pack until my very last breath and I'm sure my pups will do the same." "What about you Whisper?" "This is my pack now, Alpha." Whisper barked. "Wind?" "I will serve to the best of my ability." Wind announced. "And what of you Claw? I know you were closest to Bramble." Alpha turned to the last remaining dog. Claw squared his shoulders. He took a deep breath. "That Fox-heart means nothing to me. I am under your command." "This is good to hear. Beta, I want a hunting party out immediately." Chapter 4 "It's been quiet lately. " Night said. "It's been a while since we were attacked." "Almost too quiet." Flash agreed. "Makes you wonder what they're planning." "I heared the Patrol-dogs picked up Fierce-dog scent past the border." Night commented. "Well, I should hope so." A snarl commented and four Fierce-dogs slipped out of the bushes. The lead female looked Night up and down. "Ridiculous, infecting perfect Fierce-dog blood to crate this Half-blood mess." "Hey," Night snarled. "If you want a fight, just ask for one." "Then consider this asking." The Fierce-dog slammed a shoulder into Night's chest, sending her skidding across camp. "Don't do that!" Flash spang to his paws, growling. "Why do you care what we do with our Half-blood crimes? You don't have to be involved if you don't want to be." The Fierce-dog snarled. "But I do want to be." Flash barked. "Why?" Flash glanced over his shoulder. Night was unconscious. Good, he didn't want her to hear this, he'd never told anyone. "Because I love her. Now leave!" Something from tha exchanged had woken Alpha and he burst from his den, waking the rest of the pack. While the pack chased after the Fierce-dogs, Flash went over to check on Night. One of her eyes opened. "Nice speech there." Upon seeing his shocked look she continued. "I faked it. I heard everything." Flash collapsed and tucked his head under his paw. She licked the top of his head. "And I'd like to thank you." "What?" Flash siffled and looked up at her. "It's fine, really." She licked his head again. Chapter 5 "Fierce-dog raid, heading in fast." Beta howled loudly. "No kidding. Why can't they just forget about whatever made them mad in the first place?" Night asked, pressing her shoulder up against Flash's. Flash shrugged. That was all they had time for before a wave of Fierce-dogs surged into camp. Night felt one dash by and slash her side. She managed to slash him in time to leave a decent mark on him before another lept on her shoulders. For any other dog this might have been difficult, but Night had fully grown into her Fierce-dog frame, and easily flung the dog away. She felt Flash bang against her and she turned to see a dog clawing at him. She jumped his shoulders and gave the dog a good slash between the shoulders. Instead of running, it clawed at her face. She blocked it and shoved the dog away roughly. Another lunged and latched onto her hind leg. "Dirty City-dog tricks." She growled, ripping her leg free and leaving a wound. Night picked the dog up by the scruff and flung it away. "How are you holding up?" Flash asked beside her. "I'm holding my ground." She responded. "You?" "I'm alive. That's something, right?" Flash grunted. Night snorted as another crashed on her shoulders. She twisted her head back, got a firm grip and yanked the dog clean off. It stung as the dog took some of her pelt with it. Then, suddenly, the Fierce-dogs retreated. Night's pack all glanced around looking for the reason of the Fierce-dogs retreat. It didn't take long to spot. Alpha and Bramble lay in the dirt side by side, not far away lay the body of Chill. "Mother-dog!" Flash yelped, bursting forward and stopping at her side. "Mother-dog wake up!" Night approached slowly. She lay her head on Flash's shoulder. "You can't help her, Flash. The Earth-dog wants her." Then Chill's eyes opened a slit. "Flash," she gasped and then seemed to spot Night. "I'm glad you've found some dog to love and that they love you back. Remember, don't be afraid to love, tell your littermates that as well. I just hope life is kinder to you." Chill took one last, shuddering breath and lay still. "Mother-dog, don't leave. Please! You can't leave! Mother-dog! " Flash howled, pressing against her. Night knelt next to him. "Flash, I'm sorry. She's gone to the Earth-dog." Flash gasped out a sob but let Night guide him to a nest. She waited for him to settle in before she curled around him and began to lick his head. Gradually his breathing calmed as be began to sleep and Night listened to the other last words. Alpha began. "You are a strong pack and a united one. My only regret is that I will not stand with you and watch my pups birth or watch them grow, take care of them Swift." Bramble's was a short, simple sentence. "I regret nothing of my life." And slowly Flash's breathing and heat convinced Night to sleep. Chapter 6 The next day they buried Alpha, Bramble and Chill. All three got hero's farewells as their last moments were spent in service of the pack. Flash hadn't been able to convince himself to attend, so he and Night sat by the entrance to camp. "I can't believe this happened." Flash sobbed. "I know." Night comforted. "None of us can." "You know... you know I meant it. When I said I loved you meant it. I really do." He sniffed. "I know." Night soothed, licking his ear. "And I love you to." "I'm glad, Night." He sighed, leaning against her. ------------------------ Their new Alpha had to choose a Beta. Night knew this, but it didn't make it any easier for her to sit still. Beside her, she knew Flash was having the same difficulty. Swift who stood nearby looked uncomfortable. Night could understand why, the female was weighed down with pups, she had been for the past full-moon, they were due any time now. "For my Beta," Alpha barked, her gaze roaming over the crowd to find a suitable male. "I choose Scar." Scar looked surprised but he padded forward and stood before Alpha. "Do you swear as my Beta to stand by me and this pack, to defend them and upon my death lead them?" "Yes Alpha." Beta nodded. "Scar is ,from now to either his death or mine, to bd referred to as Beta." Alpha barked. She touched noses with him. The pack cheered. Even Flash looked happier. ----------------------- Night paced. Swift was having her pups and the entire pack was surrounding her. "Can you see her?" Night asked. "I can't see anything past Claw's shoulders." Flash barked, leaning in every direction to try and see past Claw. Ever since Alpha's death, Claw had not been far from Swift's side. It was great and all, but ever since Alpha had died and revealed his pups to any dog blind enough to not already know, he hadn't left her side. That took one of the best Hunters out of the patrols. Two if you counted Swift. "I think she's had them." Flash barked, craning his neck. "Everyone seems to be backing up." Sure enough, the crowd was shifting and Night tried to squeeze in but was shoved back out. She gave a dissatisfied snort and sat down. "I can't fit through, maybe you could." She told Flash, eyeing his thinner frame. "I'll try." He shrugged. Flash stepped forward and worked his shoulders into the mass. Once they were in it was easy for him to get the rest of the way. Night waited until Beta and Alpha backed away before pushing through. She stopped at Flash's side. He looked back at her. "Were we that small once?" "Probably." Night shrugged. Five tiny squirming shapes pressed against their Mother-dog. Claw, who sat protectively over both Swift and the pups, spoke. "They're small but strong. They'll make great additions to the pack someday." Chapter 7 Scout sat beside Pine and watched the camp. Night had grown into a fine young dog. Despite her Fierce-dog appearance and background, she was a gentle, caring dog. Right now, she was laying in the grass while Swift's pups crawled all over her. Swift sat nearby with Claw, tense, not because she didn't trust Night, just In case one fell off. And Night, as good a dog as she already was, gad found another dog to make her even better. Protective, caring, calm Flash sat by amused as pups crawled all over Night. Claw barked that it was the pups feeding time and the pups all dove off in search of Swift. Flash approached Night. He leant down to say something but Night locked her paws on his head and pulled him down. The two tumbled around, play growling. Pine nudged Scout and pointed to another of their pups. Frost and Gray were sparring. "Left forepaw." Gray barked. Frost swung, but not in the direction Gray expected and smacked his snout. "I'll teach you not to mess with me!" He barked playfully, shaking her off and bumping her flank. She bumped him back and soon the two were battling. Finally Frost knocked Gray over. He lay on the dirt laughing, soon Frost joined in. Flash and Night tumbled by until finally Night got the upper paw and pinned him. She stood tall. "And that is what I have to say to you." She barked and got off. Claw and Swift were now having a conversation nearby. It was obvious that Claw adored her and Swift seemed to be warming up to him. Maybe it was possible for her to love again. Scout remembered Chill's last words, "don't be afraid to love." Scout had taken a gamble with Pine and had ended up in a great pack with a wonderful family. Scout didn't know if she'd even be alive if she hadn't loved Pine. "The pups seem to be getting along well with Chill's." Pine yawned. " Which is good, because I don't know how they'd be after Chill's death otherwise." " I predict pups." Scout told Pine. "Why?" Pine shot ber a funny look. "You aren't expecting some, are you?" "No." Scout shrugged. "But look at Night and Flash. Or Gray and Frost for that matter." Pine shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they are old enough, but are you willing to let them have mates? And those dogs as them?" He asked. "Flash is a good dog and he really, truly does love her. He risked his life for her after all. And Night loves him back. Those two would make great parents. And Gray is a dog I trust with Frost. She doubted herself before, but he's showed her that she's a great dog and beautiful. He did something you and I couldn't. He helped her see herself like he does, beautiful, even after that battle with Bramble, the one she got the scar on her flank from. Both of those love each other. I think that they can be mates if they want." Scout told him. "Then iit's alright with me." Pine rested his head on her shoulder. Chapter 8 "Do you think they'll be waiting for us again? " Night asked Flash. "I have no idea," Flash yawned. "And I don't really care. I just wish Alpha had chosen a different pair of dogs to take the sunrise patrol." "It is pretty early." Night agreed. "But it's better than getting jumped by Fierce-dogs. Even if we might still." Flash padded over to a bush. He sniffed the outer branches before sticking whole head inside. "Hey Night. You might want to see this." A little confused, Night padded over. She sniffed the branches and felt her hackles rise. "Wolf scent." She growled. "This just keeps getting better and better. What would wolves want with us? There aren't any wolves in our pack." "We might be in their territory." Flash suggested. Night snorted at that ridiculous thought. "Doubtful. If we are why haven't we scented them before or had any trouble? It's most likely a loner." She moved on, continuing her sweep but Flash stayed planted where he was. "Since when, Night?" He asked. "Wolves aren't loner types. They're pack animals like us and they're more dangerous. If they left their scent then they have to be sending a message, and if they are I think we should follow it." "We'll tell Alpha." Night decided, pausing for a heartbeat. "But we have to keep searching. Just in case we find any more." She lowered her snout to the ground again and began sniffing around. Flash did the same only a few dog lengths away. Flash stood up straighter, a relieved look on his snout. "I couldn't find any further evidence of a wolf pack, or a lone wolf." "Me neither." Night agreed. "Come on now, let's get back to camp." The two pelted through the forest. Night thought about how good it felt just to run with no hurry or lives on the line. It seemed all too soon when the two entered camp. Flash headed towards Alpha's den to inform her of the wolf scent and Night padded over to Swift and the pups. A look of alarm quickly flashed across her snout, followed by recognition. She nodded to Night. "What can I do for you?" "Nothing in particular." Night shrugged. "I just wanted to check up on you and the pups. By the way, where is Claw? Isn't he normally nearby?" "Yes, but he's sleeping. Something I recommend you do." Read The Final Battle